


warm hug

by wtHela



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtHela/pseuds/wtHela
Summary: Tim felt cold, and there was no better place in the world to be than Conner's arms.





	warm hug

Conner entered the room shortly after hearing a confirmation from Tim, who was getting dressed inside after the shower. The tall one did not understand Tim's craze, that refusal to run out of clothes in front of him. They had known each other for so long and had dated for months, had no reason to be ashamed - Kon had seen his ass the times they loved each other anyway. 

The man opened the door, finding his boyfriend coming out of the bathroom with his hair wet and wearing his old football captain's shirt.Not that the shirt was too old, or that Kon was huge, but it could be filled by two of him, so much so that it had been halfway up the other's thighs. The thighs that were slipping out of the shirt and giving not very dignified thoughts to the former captain Kent. 

"What are you looking at?" Tim grimaced and stretched his shirt as tightly as he could so they would cover his legs more, probably feeling cold.

"Your legs. They're beautiful." Conner shrugged and walked over to bed, blotting out the light on the way and leaving only the lamp.

Tim was sure that he'd said it on purpose to embarrass him, since he always did it to him, and if it was not for the dim light the redness on his face would surely be another mockery. Tim closed the bathroom door and walked over to the other side of the double bed and hid in the blankets. Conner, sitting on his side of the bed, dragged his boyfriend back, making him find the middle of his legs and the comfort between his bare arms.

"Are not you cold in just this T-shirt?" Tim asked sulkily as he settled into Conner's lap, to press his face into the man's neck. Kon held Tim's waist closer to him, stroking his head afterwards.

"I do not feel cold so often."

"It's because it's colder than this room is just your heart." Tim said angry, clearly joking, since the cold always hit his body and his health violently. Conner tugged at his boyfriend's chin and brought his warm nose to his cold and left a softly kiss on his lips. 

"But my heart is all melted down for you, little bird, do not be like that. Whenever you want me I'll warm you up. "

"Liar." Tim said in the same tone as before, reaching for each other's lips, gaining several kisses by the lips and face, and a whisper in his ear.

"Sly."

"As if you don't like it."

"And I do not like it, I love it, just like I love you."

"I love you too, but now it's bedtime."

"Yes sir!"


End file.
